mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Sis (TV series episode)
Dear Sis was the 15th episode of Season 7 of the M*A*S*H TV series, also the 162nd overall series episode. The episode, which was written and directed by Alan Alda. The episode originally aired on CBS-TV on December 18, 1978. Synopsis It's Christmas time in Korea, and everybody's depressed - especially Father Mulcahy, who is concerned that he isn't making a difference to anyone. Detailed episode summary Father Mulcahy is writing a letter home to his sister, and he's bemoaning his relative lack of usefulness at the 4077th. He tries to help out with an ornery patient in OR, but instead of being able to talk him down, it requires Margaret to shoot the patient with a sedative, leaving Mulcahy to feel like he didn't help much. After surgery, Mulcahy asks the doctors if they would mind donating to the local orphanage so the children can have something for the holidays. Hawkeye, B.J. and Potter all chip in but Winchester denies- claiming that any contributions they make would be insufficient in the long-term. Later, Radar asks him to say a prayer for their pregnant cow over the phone, which he agrees to. But before he can finish, the cow goes into labor, requiring the advice of Winchester, who is waiting to use the phone to call his sister. Again, Mulcahy feels useless. He admits no one comes for confession, or even just to chat. Serving as bartender, he tries to comfort those drowning their sorrows with booze over being stuck in Korea over Christmas, but he keeps getting interrupted, never getting to finish a thought. Later, wounded arrive, and one lightly-wounded patient is short-tempered and combative. When Margaret tries to check his wound, he pushes her off, insisting he see a doctor. Mulcahy tries to help, but the soldier angrily pushes him away, too, onto the ground. Mulcahy pauses for a moment, rears back, and belts the young man, so hard in the jaw he knocks him out of his stretcher. Mulcahy can't believe what he's done. In Post Op, he tries to apologize, but the soldier is an even bigger jerk, ridiculing Mulcahy, asking where was he ordained: "Stillman's Gym?" Mulcahy is devastated. He goes outside to cry, and Hawkeye follows him out and tries to comfort him. Mulcahy admits it isn't just the punch - it's that he feels useless at the 4077th. Hawkeye, B.J, Margaret, and Potter "celebrate" Christmas in his office. Potter has a stiff upper lip, but his three younger friends are miserable. Potter tries to cheer them up, taking them all to the "traditional turkey dinner" the cook has prepared in the Mess Tent. They all cheer up at the prospect, but their enthusiasm is quickly dimmed when they got a load of the meal - turkey on shingles with cranberry sausage - which Potter can't even bring himself to eat. Christmas presents are dispensed by Capt. "Santa" Hunnicutt, and Winchester is surprised to learn that there's one for him: his old childhood toboggan hat, which makes Winchester's eyes tear up with nostalgia. He thanks Radar, who admits the whole thing was Father Mulcahy's idea. Charles locates Mulcahy and gives the Father a large amount of money- telling him to buy the orphans whatever they need. Winchester then adds even more bills, so Mulcahy can buy whatever they DON'T need! Through the exchanges, Winchester tearfully thanks Mulcahy- saying he's a credit to "Your kind of person", the most effusive praise the Major can muster. There's also a present for Mulcahy: Hawkeye leads everyone in a toast to Mulcahy, thanking him for his simple decency and kindness. He also has everyone sing "Dona Nobis Pacem" - "Give Us Peace." It starts to snow, making the 4077th almost look pretty. Unfortunately, wounded arrive, breaking up the festive mood. Everyone goes to work, and Mulcahy ends the letter to his sister with "It doesn't matter if you feel useful going from one disaster to another - the trick I guess is to just keep moving." Research notes/Fun facts *Another episode in the "Letter home" narrative format; this time it's Father Mulcahy's turn. The final shot of the show - Mulcahy moving briskly in the darkness - is beautifully composed. *The Christmas party scenes are great for identifying extras. *Winchester's childhood toboggan hat makes its first appearance in this episode. The hat can be seen in other winter episodes, including the episode "Dreams". *Traditionally, this episode ends on a freeze frame of MASH staff running to the ambulance while the credits start to absolute silence for a few seconds before the theme kicks in. Some airings replace the silence with the cast singing "Dona Nobis Pacem" again. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Lawrason Driscoll as Lieutenant Forrester *Jeff Maxwell as Igor Straminsky *Patrick Driscoll as Patient *Perren Page as Driver *Jo Ann Thompson as Nurse, (see Nurse Jo Ann) *Uncredited appearances: **Kellye Nakahara **Shari Saba **Gwen Farrell External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/dear-sis-43361/ M*A*S*H episode Dear Sis at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638290/ M*A*S*H episode Dear Sis at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 7 episodes